


Stupid (OK)Cupid, Stop Picking On Me

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Creepy OC, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, to be fair they switch in my hc tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve gets convinced by Sam and Natasha to try online dating. He gets a lot more than he bargains for--in more ways than one!





	Stupid (OK)Cupid, Stop Picking On Me

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a screenshot of a conversation:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And also my own recent adventures in online dating. Tom is based very heavily on a guy I actually had dealings with, to the point where most of the conversation is copy pasted from my WhatsApp. He seems too over the top to be true. I assure you, he's very real. 
> 
> Thanks be to Evie for cheerleading and flailing at me as I wrote, and Eli for cheering me along. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Title from Connie Francis: [Stupid Cupid](https://g.co/kgs/NRJKRS)

**Act 1: Adventures In Dating**

“Okay what?” Steve asks flatly, and Natasha and Sam give him matching despairing looks.

“OKCupid. It’s a dating site where you can specify what you’re looking for and find a match through answering lots of questions,” Natasha says patiently, and Steve frowns.

“Does nobody meet in normal ways now?”

“It’s the 21st century, man,” Sam says lazily. “Online dating is a fast and convenient way when you aren’t always able to get out there. Plus, like Natasha says, you’ll already know if you’ve got stuff in common with people before you message them, which means you can filter out a lot of the ‘no’s pretty fast.”

“So how do you do this then?” Steve asks wearily, knowing that neither of them will get off his back until he agrees or gives a firm no, and he doesn’t really have a good enough excuse for that. 

“You’ll need to download the app to your phone,” Natasha tells him, “and we’ll walk you through it.”

Turns out, it’s pretty easy to set up a profile. Natasha and Sam help him write in the "About Me" section: ‘Brooklyn born and raised, ex-military and now working for a private company. Friends say I'm loyal. Haters… I don't care what they say. Looking for a real connection." He thinks it's a little much, but Natasha assures him it captures his basic personality. 

Steve answers some basic questions, like his political leanings and if he likes animals, and then frowns when he sees he has to upload a photograph. 

“I don’t want them to know I’m Captain America,” he says. “Not at first.”

“Well, duh,” Natasha says, laughing. “Which is why we’re gonna take a couple of shots of you now. Ones where you might look a bit like that Captain America guy, but no one will know for sure.”

Steve sighs. “Okay.”

Natasha takes his phone and has him pose a couple of times—first in profile, then sitting on the sofa with his head tipped back—and he uploads them to the app. 

He’d hesitated over how honest to be on his profile, but then, it’s not like people are going to know who he is, so in the sexuality section, he puts down ‘bisexual’ and ‘looking for people’ because he’s not so insular that he doesn’t know about nonbinary folk and he’s cool as long as they’re a nice person. Gender really doesn’t matter to him. 

Once he’s all set, he looks at ‘Doubletake’.

“So how does this work, then?”

Natasha sits beside him. “You swipe towards the left if it’s a no, and right if you want to like them. I’d recommend not swiping right for anyone less than a 90 percent match, but that’s totally your judgement call.”

Steve nods, and swipes left on the first few who are pretty low percentage matches. The app pops up a message to answer more questions, and he looks at Natasha, eyebrow raised.

“The more questions you answer, the better the app gets a feel for matches,” Natasha explains. “If you can answer as many as you can, that will help, I promise.”

Steve does as she suggests, answering questions like: ‘Do you think that abortion is an option in the case of unwanted pregnancy’ (yes); ‘Are you vegetarian or vegan’ (no); ‘Is art important to you’ (yes); ‘Do you own a gun’. He pauses at that, then hits ‘no’ and puts that he’ll only accept no as an answer for that.

Natasha raises her eyebrow.

“Look, I know you guys do have guns, but I don’t use them, and I don’t think civilians should have them as much as they do. We need more rigorous checks, so until then I just feel like it’s safer if they don’t,” Steve explains. 

He finishes answering that round of questions, and as he goes back to the ‘Doubletake’ section, his phone starts pinging with likes. 

He stares at his phone as Natasha and Sam laugh.

“Wow, you’re popular already,” Sam says, grinning. “You have to pay for an account to see likes, though. Do you want to?”

Steve shakes his head. “Is that what you’re meant to do? I’d rather not if I don’t have to.”

“Nah,” Sam tells him. “If someone really likes you then they’ll message you, and you’ll be able to see that.”

Steve closes the app, much to the disappointment of the others, if their faces are anything to go by. “I think I’ll figure it out by myself later. Thanks, though, guys. I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

“You’d better,” Natasha says with a grin, and Steve puts his phone in his pocket, trying to ignore the constant buzzing as the three of them argue over what to watch. As always with those two, it feels comfortable, and like family, and he can’t help but smile to himself. 

***

When he gets back to his apartment that night, he takes his phone out his pocket and bravely looks at his notifications. Two thousand likes and fifty messages. Jesus.

He flicks through a few people before reaching someone who had sent him an introductory message. _Hey, Steve, really like your profile. How are you doing?_ it reads, and Steve smiles. His name is Tom, and he’s pretty attractive. They seem to have a good match too at ninety percent, and Steve figures out how to see Tom’s profile from the ‘Doubletake’ page. They’ve answered the same to several questions, and his profile sounds quite interesting, so Steve takes a deep breath and swipes right. 

The world stays on its axis, and Steve exhales and goes to the messages section to reply. 

_Hey, Tom. I'm good, thanks! How are you?_

He hits send, and goes back to the ‘Doubletake’ section. He swipes left on a number which are just _Hey, so sexy!_ or _Gorgeous!_ before closing the app. He's looking for someone interesting, not someone who's shallow enough to only care about his looks. 

He decides he'll look at the other messages tomorrow. He doesn't want to admit it to himself, but the whole thing is somewhat overwhelming. 

***

By the time Steve wakes the following morning, he’s had a reply from Tom—as well as several other messages. He checks ‘Doubletake’ first, and gapes at the first one.

_Hey, you look really sexy. I’m good at sucking D, can I try it on you?_

He swipes left quickly.

The next one is from a young woman called Amy, and he smiles as he reads it. _Hey, Brooklyn boy, Brooklyn girl here. I served too, but I’m now working in a bakery. Seems like we’re a good match so I thought I’d take a chance and say hello!_ She’s cute, with dark hair and eyes, and he swipes right, intending to message her soon. 

First, however, he checks the message from Tom.

_Hey, Steve! I’m all good, thanks for messaging me back. I loved your pics, and your profile was interesting. I’d like to get to know you better._

Steve smiles to himself. _That sounds good._ he types. _I’d like to get to know you too. I’m pretty new at this whole online dating thing._

He gets a reply almost straight away. _I’ve been on here about a year. It’s so hard to talk through these kinds of messages, do you want to WhatsApp? I just find it more organic. If you do, my number is 202-555-0175._

Steve shrugs. He figures there’s no harm in it, so he adds the number to his contacts. _Sure._ he replies. _I’ll WhatsApp you in a minute._

He opens WhatsApp and sends a message. 

_Hey, Tom, it’s Steve. You’re right, this feels more normal._

A few moments later, his phone dings with a reply. 

_Hey, Steve. Can I ring you in five and chat? Much better. Xxx_

Steve frowns at his phone. _I’d rather not. I’m not comfortable talking on the phone to people I don’t know._ he hedges. He doesn’t think his voice is that recognizable but he’s not willing to take that chance.

_Oh, don’t worry, I just want to make sure you are a guy and I’m not being catfished. Xxx_

Catfished? Steve does a quick Google search, and his eyebrows rise. People do that?

 _I promise I am who I say I am._ he replies. _I don’t have the time or the energy to play games_

_Okay, no worries. Can I have a full photo of you? Xxx_

The message is followed by a few full body photos of Tom. Steve pulls on sweatpants and a t-shirt and goes through to the bathroom, taking a photo in the mirror with his phone half hiding his face, then sends it.

 _Can I be honest?_ comes the reply.

_Sure._

_You look amazing._ A few seconds later, another message comes through. _You look like my future boyfriend…_

That startles a laugh from Steve. _Haha smooooooth and very sweet, thank you!_

_Nope. I am letting you know you’re off the market now. I’m a man of my word ;D_

That’s a bit full on. Steve frowns and types quickly, _Haha well I’d say maybe meet for coffee first before we get ahead of ourselves?_

_All I meant is I’m letting you know in advance so you don’t get surprised, sweetie xxx_

Hmm. Something feels a little strange, but Steve shrugs. He’s probably just not used to the way people talk online. 

_Fair enough_ he responds.

They talk for a little while about what they do—Steve again hedges and says he works security for a private company, while Tom works on Wall Street. He speaks four different languages, and is well travelled. On paper, he sounds ideal. 

_So tell me, if we were dating, and together, would you mind letting nature take its course and go natural?_

_What do you mean?_ Steve asks confused.

 _Making love naturally_ comes the reply, and Steve's eyes widen.

 _That’s a bit of a personal question given we’ve only been talking for less than a day_ he sends back.

_I only ask because condoms break a lot with me. Just to warn you, my dick is like twelve inches._

Steve nearly chokes on his own spit. Is this a normal direction for the conversation to take? 

Steve’s phone pings a few seconds later. _Do you know… give me a couple of weeks with you, I romance you, treat you well, you will fall in love._

That’s quite sweet, Steve reasons with himself. Maybe this is how people talk to each other all the time through online dating things.

 _That sounds nice :)_ he replies. 

_I would love you. Kiss you. Write you poems. Let’s meet on Tuesday for coffee._

_I can’t._ Steve messages back, a little regretfully. _I’ll be working all day. I can really only do weekends._

_In that case let’s do later today!_

Steve laughs at that. _Haha as much as I’d like to, I already have a date with Netflix. I would like to meet for coffee next weekend though once we’ve got to know each other a little better._

_Count me in on Netflix! Okay I can be in Brooklyn in a couple of hours? I’ve got a couple of things to finish up first._

Steve’s eyes widen. _No, I mean it._ he replies. _Next weekend when we get to know each other a bit better._

_Oh okay. So do you live alone? I live in a shared apartment._

_Yeah, I live alone, but I have a lot of friends pretty close by so it doesn’t get too lonely._ Steve types, smiling.

_I can keep you company on your sofa. I think I will be spending a lot of time at your apartment, to be honest._

_One step at a time._ Steve types, frowning. This guy seems to be moving a little fast. 

_Of course, sweetie, I just mean making coffee and chatting. Sweetie._

Something doesn’t read quite right here. But Steve perseveres. 

_So what are your roommates like?_ he asks. 

_They're nice. Do you like me? I like you… xxx_ comes the reply. 

_You seem nice. I guess I'll know more after we’ve had coffee_ Steve replied cautiously. 

_Seem nice lol I like that. I think you're amazing and we'll get on really well. Xxx_

He's very… enthusiastic, that's for sure. 

_That would be nice._

_Have you told your friends about me?_

Steve stares at his phone, taken aback. _No? Haha we've only been talking for a morning._

_I told my roommates about you, they saw your photo. They thought you were gorgeous!_

Yikes. 

_Oh, that's nice_ he says, unsure of how else to answer. 

_I'm going to kiss you and hold your hand…_

_If we get on well that will be fine._ Steve replies. 

_Don’t worry, sweetie, we will get on. Hug and kiss you. Maybe stay over sometimes during the week?_

Okay, this is way too much. 

_Okay, no offense but you’re being a bit forward and intense and it’s making me a little uncomfortable. We haven’t even met yet. I’m going to need you to tone it down a little bit or meeting up for coffee just isn’t going to happen._ Steve replies firmly. 

_Okay, sorry, I understand. I might have been a bit forward._ comes the reply, and Steve sighs in relief. 

_Okay, cool. So what are you up to?_

_Just chilling out with my roommates. I hope you know that although I talked about sex that's not all I'm looking for. I respect you._ comes the reply. 

Steve shrugs to himself. _Okay, cool. That's good to know._

_I am sending you virtual hugs. And will give you real ones when we meet._

_If we get on, sure._ Steve replies. He doesn't want to encourage this guy for some reason. 

As he awaits a reply, the door buzzer goes. Outside stand Natasha and Sam, both grinning. 

"Hey hey, how goes the dating?" Natasha asks as Steve leads them inside. 

"I don't know," Steve says slowly. As the others look at him curiously, he sighs. "I've been talking to a guy, but he's a bit full on. I think he might have named our children already."

Sam and Natasha's eyes widen. "Yikes," Natasha says. 

His phone buzzes then, and he checks his messages. 

_lol you make me laugh. Of course we will get on. We've been chatting and we get on well, I think we understand each other. You will fall for me._

"Hmm," Steve hums, and hands his phone to Natasha. Natasha and Sam read all the messages, eyebrows slowly getting higher as they get through them. 

"Okay, I know you've been out the dating game for a while," Natasha says slowly, "but this is not a normal guy. You need to end this conversation. Be nice, but Jesus Christ, Steve, this guy is way too intense and weird."

"I feel bad though?" Steve says, frowning, and Sam claps him on the shoulder. 

"He's a stranger on the internet. You owe him nothing," Sam reasons, and Steve suddenly has an epiphany. 

"You're right. What should I say, though?"

Natasha types for a few moments, then hands the phone back to Steve. Steve reads through the message. 

_Hi. I’ve had a long soul search and I really don’t think we are the right match. You’ve still been a little pushy and intense, even after toning it down, and I don’t feel comfortable with a face to face meeting. I am sorry it worked out this way, and I wish you all the best._

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Steve says, and hits send. 

The reply comes through after a few minutes. 

_ok cool I really don't know how I was being pushy. I think you are oversensitive actually hypersensitive get a life! Bye._

Steve stares at his phone, which Natasha snatches off him. "Block his number right now," she instructs Steve, tone brooking no argument. 

Steve knows she's right so does as she says, blocking Tom both on the app and his phone. 

"Maybe online dating just isn't right for me," Steve says with a sigh. 

"You can't give up based on one bad experience," Natasha says, punching him on the arm. "You know you've got to kiss a few frogs before you find your prince. Or princess."

"I guess." Steve sighs. "There was a girl who messaged me earlier. Maybe I should message her back."

"Yeah!" Sam grins at him. "No time like the present!"

Steve nods and goes to his messages. _Hey, Brooklyn girl._ he types. _What kind of bakery do you work in? I love baked stuff so I'd say we’re definitely a good match ;)_

"Done," he tells Sam and Natasha. 

Natasha nods. "Good. Now, what are we doing today?"

***

He messages back and forth with Amy throughout the day, and she seems nice. Very chilled out, which is refreshing compared with Tom. Turns out she's ex-air force, and the bakery she works in is owned by her uncle. It's a pan-European bakery, and Steve thinks about popping in to visit before agreeing to meet up with her. Just to get the lay of the land, as it were. 

And so, the following day, he wanders through the streets of Brooklyn, finding the bakery tucked away in a corner about ten minutes away. He takes off his ball cap and goes inside, recognizing Amy behind the counter straight away. 

"Hi," he says, and her mouth drops open. 

"Oh my god, Captain America! I mean hi, um, can I help you?" She blushes deep, and Steve can't help but hide a smile. 

"A friend recommended this place," he lies. "I heard you have good piernik?"

"Yeah, I mean, oh my god. I’m sorry but I've got to say it's such an honor to meet you, I mean, I'm a really big fan and to meet you is like a dream, oh god."

She stares at him with a wide, worshipful gaze, and Steve tries not to squirm under the scrutiny. 

"Uh, piernik?" 

"Right, yeah! How much do you want?"

"Uh, a quarter pound." He'll share it with Natasha and Sam. 

She sorts out his piernik and bags it up for him. He pays, and as he turns to go, she calls him back. 

"Mr Captain America? Sir?" He turns back to see her blushing. "Can I have your autograph?"

Groaning internally, Steve plasters a smile on and signs the piece of paper she gives him. He leaves the bakery and puts his cap back on, heaving a heavy sigh. 

Well. That's that. 

***

He tapers off the messages to Amy slowly so she doesn't suspect, and when he tells Natasha and Sam he's not messaging her any more, they both frown. When he explains why, however, they both give him identical looks of sympathy. 

"People will recognize you, you know," Natasha reasons, and Steve sighs. 

"I know that," he says, "but there's a difference between someone recognizing me and someone hero worshipping me."

"You've also got to consider context," Sam says slowly. "It's possible that if you'd met Amy for a date she'd have been way less forward and a bit more controlled. You should give people more of a fighting chance."

Steve frowns, hearing the truth in what Sam is saying. "You're right," he says after a long pause. "I guess there is a difference between meeting someone in the street and meeting them for a date."

"Exactly," Natasha says, a definitive tone to her voice. "Don't give up, okay?" She pauses, pursing her lips. "You deserve to be happy, Steve."

Steve feels emotion bubbling up but suppresses it quickly, smiling instead. "Thank you."

***

It takes him a few days of swiping left on the people messaging him about how sexy he is—most of whom are such low percentage matches that he starts to wonder if everyone is that shallow—before he gets a couple of messages that make him smile. He swipes right on both, takes a deep breath, and replies. 

Stu, an engineer, is also a musician in his free time, and invites Steve to see his band play that weekend. Steve accepts, grinning. Gemma, a bank teller, is a self confessed coffee snob, and they arrange to meet at an artisan coffee shop nearby on Saturday. 

Natasha and Sam both laugh, and Sam claps him on the back, when he tells them he has two dates lined up. He smiles shyly at them both in response to their enthusiasm, glad that he’s got two such good friends by his side. 

By the time Friday comes, however, he’s nearly vibrating out of his skin. Natasha and Sam come round to help him choose an outfit—after his frantic, panicking texts to both of them—and Natasha huffs as she chooses a plain t-shirt and fitted jeans. 

“Fucking hell, Rogers,” she says, rolling her eyes. “You’re such a drama queen, I swear.”

“Should I wear this?” he asks, holding up his trusty disguise—his blue ball cap. 

Natasha makes a long _ugggghhhhhhhhhh_ noise. “No. On a date to a gig? No. No. Very much no.”

“I think that’s a no,” Sam says dryly, and Natasha punches him on the arm, hard enough for him to yelp. 

“Get dressed, then we’ll deal with your hair,” she tells Steve, before dragging Sam out of the room. Steve sighs, and does as he’s told. 

She styles his hair into something a little more modern than he’d usually go for, which she calls a ‘faux hawk’. Steve thinks he looks silly, but Natasha assures him he looks good. “Plus it’s not something people would expect Captain America to wear, so it’s like a disguise,” she reasons. 

That makes Steve pause. “Good point,” he says. “Okay, we’ll go with the hair.”

“And wear your soft leather jacket,” she tells him. “It accentuates your butt.”

Steve blushes at that, but again does what he’s told, and Natasha is about to pronounce him ready to go when her expression turns wicked. 

“What kind of music are we talking?”

“Uh, modern rock, I think,” Steve tells her.

She gives him a shark’s smile—all teeth, and takes a black pencil from the pocket of her jacket. “Sit still, and don’t blink on me, Rogers, or I’ll poke you in the damn eye.”

Steve’s eyes widen. “Is that…?”

“Yup. Now hold still.”

Steve shoots Sam a helpless look, but Sam just shrugs. “You asked for this, man,” is all he says. Steve supposes he’s right, so he sits still as Natasha rims his eyes in kohl. She stands back and her jaw drops.

“Holy shit, Rogers. You’re actually pretty hot.”

“She’s not wrong,” Sam says, his own jaw practically on the floor. “I’d bang you.”

“Uh, thanks?” Steve says, unsure how to take that.

“Now go get your guy!” Natasha tells him, recovering herself. Steve grabs his jacket, keys, and wallet, and takes a cab to the bar. 

It’s already busy inside when he gets there, and although he gets some appreciative looks, no one seems to recognize him. Natasha did her job well. 

He orders a beer from the bar, and makes his way to a side table near the front. When the band come on, they’re good. Not necessarily what Steve would normally listen to, but the last few years have seen his music taste expanding, so he does enjoy it. It’s got a good beat to dance to, anyway; certainly the crowd agrees, going wild with each new song and bouncing along. 

By the time the set finishes, Steve is about five beers in and glad he can’t get drunk—at least not on earth alcohol. Asgardian mead is another story, but they’re hardly going to serve that at a hole-in-the-wall bar in Brooklyn. 

He sees Stu climb off the stage, eyes scanning the crowd, and gives him a wave. Stu bounces over, shaking hands with various people as he goes, and gives Steve a grin.

“Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies.

“Wow, awesome. Give me ten minutes and I’ll meet you here?”

Steve lifts his half full glass in assent, and takes a deep breath as Stu walks off. So far so good.

When Stu returns, it’s with two beers. He sets one down in front of Steve, and starts on the other himself. 

“I’m glad you made it,” Stu says, and Steve smiles.

“Me too. You were really good.”

“Thanks!” Stu narrows his eyes. “You look really familiar. Have we met before?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve says, taking a nervous sip of his beer.

Stu snaps his fingers. “That’s it! You look like that Captain America guy. His name is Ste…” Stu’s eyes widen, and he gapes. “You’re not, right?”

Steve winces. “Guilty.”

“Holy shit, I’m on a date with Captain America? Holy shit!” Stu laughs delightedly, and Steve wishes he could sink into the floor. 

“I prefer just Steve,” he tells Stu. 

“Yeah, but. Holy shit, this is unbelievable! Can I get a selfie? Maybe an autograph?”

Steve nods, smiling stiffly, and they take a selfie before Steve signs a bar napkin. 

Stu enthuses about the Avengers for the next half hour straight, and it’s all Steve can do to stop himself from just getting up and abandoning his beer. Instead, he waits until he’s finished before smiling wanly. 

“So, you want to go back to your place or mine?” Stu asks, practically bouncing in his seat. 

“You know, I think I’m just gonna head off,” Steve replies, trying to sound regretful. Stu’s face falls. 

“Oh man, I came on too strong, didn’t I? Shit, I can’t believe I blew it with Captain America.” He looks so forlorn, and Steve feels kinda bad. 

“Nah, it’s not that. I think I’m maybe just not quite ready for the whole dating scene,” he lies, and Stu nods. 

“Yeah, that’s fair. You gonna message me later?”

“Maybe not,” Steve says, as gently as he can. 

“Oh well.” Stu heaves a sigh. “At least I got to meet you, man. That was really cool.”

“Thanks,” Steve says, and escapes the bar as quickly as he can, hailing a cab as soon as he’s out on the street. 

Hopefully his date tomorrow will go better.

***

He doesn’t get a chance to message Sam or Natasha the following morning before his coffee date with Gemma, so he just heads out. But as soon as he gets into the coffee shop, Gemma spots him and shrieks, “Oh my god you are kidding me oh my god oh my god!” 

Steve high-tails it out as quick as he can, goes home, and sits on his sofa with his head in his hands. 

He’s sitting like that when Natasha and Sam show up. He doesn’t even have to get the door. Natasha just picks the locks and bring Sam in. 

“Oh, Rogers,” she says quietly. “What happened?”

When he tells them, they both look disappointed. “So what now?” Sam asks. 

“I don’t know,” Steve says, sighing. “I don’t want to give up, but at the same time, I don’t really want to have to deal with this shit.”

“Come on.” Natasha taps him on the knee. “We’re going to the Tower. Thor’s here and he’s got enough mead to get all of us trashed and then some.”

Steve can’t help but smile at that. His friends really are the best.

***

**Act 2: And When He Was Up, He Was Up**

Steve opens the OKCupid app, rolling his shoulders back as though preparing for battle. He swipes left about twenty times, through a dozen _Gorgeous!_ , _Stunning!_ , and one very memorable _Breed me, daddy!_ messages, and pauses as he reaches someone who catches his eye. Shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue-gray eyes look out from a handsome, chiseled face, and as Steve flicks through his photos, he comes across one of the man smiling that takes his breath away. 

His name is Bucky (James), and Steve assumes Bucky must be a nickname, and they’re a 96 percent match. His ‘About Me’ says he’s ex army, now lecturing at NYU in particle physics and living in Brooklyn. ‘I’ve got a prosthetic arm, so no time wasters please,’ it says at the end, and Steve's heart thuds. When checks Bucky’s answers that they disagree on, it’s all minor stuff, like eating in bed.

Steve swipes right and writes his introductory message. 

_Hi, Bucky, thought your profile was interesting and that we seemed like a good match. Hope the day is treating you well and your students aren’t too rowdy!_

He hits send, and feels on edge for the next couple of hours, trying to avoid looking at his phone too often. He’s only sort of successful. 

After three hours, he’s almost given up hope when his phone buzzes on the coffee table and he dives for it, grinning when he sees that Bucky has replied. 

_Hey, Steve. They were okay today, actually, thanks for asking. How are you doing?_

_Pretty good, thanks. Got a rare day off. So your profile is unclear, is it James or Bucky?_

_Well, obviously my name is James, but I prefer Bucky._

_What do your friends call you?_ Steve asks, grinning to himself.

 _Duke of York._ comes the reply, and Steve stares at his phone in confusion.

 _Why is that?_ he asks, and a moment later his phone dings with a reply. 

_Because I’ve had ten thousand men._ the reply reads, and Steve laughs so hard he snorts coffee out his nose. 

_I’m unattractively snort cackling right now_ Steve responds honestly.

He gets back, _Good! Glad I can make you laugh. Always a good sign, right?_

 _Definitely._ Steve types back. _So do you have any more classes today?_

_Ugh, one more in thirty minutes. I should be preparing for that, but this is way more entertaining._

_Glad I can entertain you._ Steve replies with a grin. 

As they ease into conversation, it flows freely until Bucky has to go teach his class, but with a promise to message Steve afterwards. Steve honestly can’t wait. All he can do is hope that Bucky isn’t like the others. Especially not Tom. He doesn’t think he can handle another Tom. 

Luckily, when Bucky returns after class, his messages are anything but like Tom’s. He’s funny without trying too hard, and has some good stories. When they say goodnight, Steve's already hopeful that this one might go a little better. 

Steve wakes up the following morning to a message from Bucky, who seems to have been awake for a while. 

_You were up early_ Steve messages back.

_Yeah, can’t get out the habit. I haven’t served for six years but still can’t get out the habit of getting up at the crack of dawn, you know?_

_Yeah._ Steve replies. _It took me a while. Usually I can only sleep in when I’ve had a late one working but I was weirdly tired today._

 _Maybe you’re low on iron._ comes the reply. _You eating enough red meat?_

 _More than enough._ Steve replies. _Probably too much, to be honest._

_My kinda guy. I know a place that serves the best steaks, if you maybe wanted to meet for dinner some time._

_I think I’d like that. Coffee first, maybe, though?_

_Coffee definitely. I’m free this afternoon, or is that too soon?_

Might as well get the first meeting out of the way if he’s gonna get star struck. Steve doesn’t want to waste his time on another non-starter. _Sounds good. Where and when?_

Bucky names the time and place, a coffee shop that Steve knows well that's just around the corner from his apartment, and he replies that he’ll meet Bucky there. 

When it's time to get ready, he decides on a gray t-shirt and the jeans he'd worn to the date with Stu, but foregoes the faux hawk and eyeliner this time. He doesn't even wear his cap. He wants Bucky to recognize him straight away, to see his reaction. 

When Steve arrives, Bucky's already there, sitting in the far corner and looking out the window. He looks up as Steve approaches and his eyes go wide, but he says nothing, just half standing and holding out his right hand. Steve takes it and shakes it. 

"Bucky?"

"Hi, Steve." There's a smile playing about the corners of Bucky's mouth, but he doesn't call Steve on anything, doesn't gush. "You gonna get a drink?"

"Yeah," Steve replies, smiling. "You want anything?"

Bucky shakes his head and lifts his almost-full mug of black coffee. "I'm good, thanks."

Steve goes to get his drink, returning a few minutes later with his salted caramel latte. The whipped cream on top is maybe a little much, but it's delicious. 

Bucky grins. "I guess you don't exactly have to worry about your figure," he says, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

"Not really." Steve takes a deep breath. "Uh, thanks for not being. You know."

"Eh." Bucky shrugs. "I'd find that kinda uncomfortable and crass if I was in your position. And I try not to be crass." He pauses. "Well. Not that kind of crass, certainly."

Remembering his ‘Duke of York’ comment, Steve grins. “Fair enough.”

“So I figured we’d have a bit in common since we both served,” Bucky says, sitting back and shooting Steve a wicked smirk, “but I’m guessing that’s not quite the case.”

“I don’t know,” Steve replies slowly. “We both had to follow orders. We both had to go into war zones where people did unspeakable things to each other. We probably have more in common than you’d think.”

Bucky nods, silent for a moment before speaking. “True. I did two tours of Afghanistan before an IED got our truck. One guy lost a leg. I lost an arm. No one else was that lucky.”

“God, I’m so sorry,” Steve says quietly. 

Bucky shrugs. “It is what it is. At least I’m here to tell the tale, right? And the prosthetic isn’t so bad. Just gets a bit itchy in hot weather.”

He takes off the glove on his left hand, revealing the basic prosthetic. Steve nods. “You ever think of getting a functional one?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Bucky says with a laugh. “Those things are way out of my budget.”

“Good thing is, I know a guy who could help,” Steve offers, and Bucky smiles gently.

“I don’t want charity, Steve.”

“It’s not charity,” Steve tells him sternly. “He’s currently working on a prototype for injured veterans and he’d love a guinea pig. If you’re willing to put up with him.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, I’ll think about it.”

“Good.” Steve grins. “So. Ten thousand men, huh? Slut.”

Bucky’s surprised burst of laughter is the best thing Steve’s heard in a long time. 

***

Three hours pass in a heartbeat, and as they're exchanging numbers just before four p.m. Steve’s phone buzzes. It’s Natasha, so he has to answer. 

“What?”

 _”Is that any way to say hello to your friend?”_ Natasha snarks down the line. _”What’s bitten your ass?”_

“I’m kinda busy. What’s up?”

_”Are you on a date? Oh my god, that’s amazing, Steve! I was gonna ask if you had plans for dinner, but if you’re going out with your date I’ll leave you to it. If not, Sam and I are craving Vietnamese food so we’re meeting there at seven. You can bring your date if you want.”_

Tempting, but Steve isn’t sure he wants to expose Bucky to his friends yet. “We’ll see. I’ll let you know.”

He says goodbye and hangs up, shaking his head. “Natasha,” he says, by way of explanation. “Wondering about my dinner plans.”

“I don’t want to keep you, if you’ve somewhere to be,” Bucky says, looking unsure for the first time on their date.

Steve just smiles. “Right now, I’ve nowhere I’d rather be.” It’s cheesy, but it works, and Bucky grins back.

“So what are your dinner plans?” Bucky asks.

Steve shrugs. “As yet undecided.”

“We could always grab a bite, if you wanted.”

“That sounds good,” Steve says. And it does. He doesn’t want this date to end. Bucky is even handsomer and funnier in real life, and when he smiles Steve feels as though his heart skips a beat. 

Bucky sits back in his seat. “So, come on. You’ve gotta have some good Avengers stories from behind the scenes.”

“I do,” Steve replies, grinning. “Natasha can belch the alphabet when she drinks enough soda, and Tony gets night farts. It’s a wonder Pepper puts up with him.”

Bucky laughs at that, eyes creased and body doubled over. “Oh god. I bet you guys are hilarious to drink with.”

“Some of us.” Steve scrunches up his nose. “Earth alcohol doesn’t affect me.”

“Why are you specifying ‘earth’ there?” Bucky asks, curious.

“Because Thor brings Asgardian mead sometimes and _that_ I can get drunk on.”

“Holy shit, alien alcohol.” Bucky’s eyes are wide. “Is it good?”

“It’s amazing,” Steve tells him, “but not really for regular humans. It’d pretty much blow your head off.”

“Wow.” Bucky looks down at his coffee, then back to Steve. I’d like to meet these friends some time. It sounds like you’re all really close.”

Steve smiles. He knows that Bucky isn’t angling for a chance to meet the Avengers, but Steve’s friends, and that makes all the difference. “You will. If you want to put up with me for long enough.”

“You’re very easy to put up with,” Bucky tells him quietly, and Steve can’t help the blush that rises on his cheeks. 

“Thanks.”

***

They make a move at about six, round the corner to what Steve is convinced is the best Thai place in Brooklyn. Bucky’s never been there before, but when he moans appreciatively around his first mouthful of kao krieb pak moh, it gives Steve _ideas_.

“Good?” Steve asks, and Bucky nods enthusiastically.

“You’ve got to taste this.” Bucky lifts some onto a fork and Steve opens his mouth, allowing Bucky to feed him. The flavors burst on his tongue, and he nods. 

“That is good. Want to taste some of my toong ngern yuang?”

Bucky nods, and Steve feeds him back. It feels intimate, and if Bucky’s soft smile is anything to go by, he feels it too. 

They half the check when they’re done, and head out onto the warm summer night. As they walk, Steve's hand brushes against Bucky’s right, and Bucky takes the initiative, taking Steve's hand and threading their fingers together. Steve thrills to the touch. 

When they reach Bucky’s apartment, only a couple of blocks from Steve’s, Bucky turns to him, leaning into his space slightly. 

“I had a great time today,” he says, gaze flicking down to Steve’s lips. Steve takes that as an invitation and presses their lips together softly, giving Bucky enough room to say no if he wants. Instead, Bucky deepens the kiss, and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s arm comes up to hold Steve in an asymmetrical embrace, and it’s the happiest Steve has been for a long time. 

“Message me when you get home?” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s lips, and Steve nods. 

“Count on it.”

He pulls back with one last peck on Bucky’s lips, and heads home on a cloud. Frankly, the day couldn’t have gone better. He can’t wait to see Bucky again.

***

They message the whole day the next day, between Bucky’s classes and Steve’s sparring rounds with Natasha and Sam at Tony’s gym. He’s hot and sweaty and in desperate need of a shower when he gets a message that makes him smile. It’s a picture of Bucky, wearing hipster glasses and making a duckface. 

Steve takes a quick selfie and sends it back, and it takes a while for him to get a reply. He’s starting to worry when his phone buzzes. 

_Warn a guy next time, will you? Jesus Christ, Steve._

_You liked it?_ Steve types back, unable to help his smirk. 

_I think you'd have to be dead to not like that pic. What have you been doing today to get you so sweaty and hot?_

_Sparring._ he replies. _It’s a good workout._

_I’ll say. And now I have a situation while sitting at my desk in my office._

Steve's mouth goes dry. _What kind of situation?_

 _I think you can guess_ comes the reply, and Steve’s cock twitches. 

_Hmm, well, save it for later and we’ll see if we can't do something about it_ he types, hoping he's not going too far too soon. 

_Sounds good to me_ comes the reply, and Steve heaves a sigh of relief. 

_I've gotta go shower now, but we'll definitely speak later_ Steve says. 

_Count on it._

Steve takes a shaky breath and heads for the showers. That sure was a conversation that happened. He feels both excited and nervous, like he's about to vibrate out of his own skin. When he reaches the showers he sets it as cold as he can take it in an effort to calm down. 

***

He has dinner at the Tower that night, but as soon as he gets home he messages Bucky. 

_Hey._

He gets himself ready and climbs into bed, all set for an early night, when his phone buzzes insistently. 

Bucky calling. 

Steve answers and puts him on speaker. "Hey, Bucky."

 _"Do you have any idea what you've done to me all day?"_ Bucky says, bypassing straight past hello. _"Every time I even thought about that pic you sent I'd start to get hard."_

Oh god. Steve closes his eyes, palming his own cock through his boxers under the sheet. "Yeah? Did you touch yourself thinking about me?"

_"Not till right now, and even now I'm just teasing myself. Got my jeans open and I'm squeezing my cock through my underwear. Fuck, feels good but it's not enough. Tell me you're touching yourself, Steve."_

"I am," Steve confesses. "I'm in bed already, only wearing my boxers, and I'm touching my cock through them, just a tease."

_"Take your underwear off for me, Steve. Slowly. Put on a show for me, baby."_

"I'm sliding them off now," Steve says, doing so. "They caught on the head of my hard cock, but I'm pushing them down now."

_"Fuck, yeah, Steve. I've pushed my jeans and underwear down to my ankles and I'm touching my balls. Fuck it feels good."_

"Tell me about your cock, Buck," Steve gasps as he runs his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the moisture already leaking there. "How big is it? Is it all pink and wet for me?"

_"It’s pretty big, yeah, and there's so much precome on it right now. Bet you've got a nice dick, Steve. Bet it's gorgeous and thick."_

"It's so hard right now, thinking about you," Steve groans. "Gonna put some lube on my hand and touch myself properly."

He hears Bucky spit on his hand, then the slick sound of him working his cock. _"Oh fuck yeah, baby, touch that beautiful cock for me. Wish I was there right now. I'd bite at those gorgeous tits, get your nipples all hard for me. I bet your tits are so sensitive."_

"Fuck, yeah, they are," Steve says, panting as he squeezes his nipples with his left hand, stroking his cock with his right. The lube eases the way, and he moans. "God, wish this was your hand on me, Buck."

_"I like it when you call me that. Wanna hear you say my name while I fuck you, finger and eat out your tight asshole until you're begging for me then push my dick all the way inside you."_

"Oh fuck yeah." Steve coats his left hand in lube and presses two fingers inside his ass, hissing at the burn. "I'm fingering myself now, thinking about having your cock inside of me."

_"Yeah? You gonna come for me, Steve?"_

"Yeah, fuck, I'm getting close," Steve gasps, his balls starting to tighten. "Gonna come all over myself, fuck."

_"Do it, baby. Wanna hear the noises you make when you come thinking about me."_

"Oh fuck," Steve manages, pleasure cresting. "Oh fuck, I'm coming, fuck, _Bucky_!" he cries out, coming hard enough that spunk coats his stomach, chest, even landing on his chin. 

_"Oh my god, Steve, love hearing you say my name when you come, fuck I'm close."_

"Do it, Buck. Come for me," Steve says, and Bucky comes, crying out Steve's name. 

_"Mmm,"_ Bucky hums after a few moments. _"I'm all messy now."_

"Wish I could be there to clean you with my tongue," Steve tells him, and Bucky groans. 

_"Fuck, me too, Steve. So. Dinner tomorrow?"_

Steve laughs. 

***

The following day he gets called to the Tower for a meeting. Apparently there’s some chatter of a Hydra base somewhere in South America, and there’ll be a reconnaissance mission when Tony gets more info. 

“Don’t make any plans for the next couple of weeks,” Tony says with a grin, and Steve tries not to sigh. He’d hoped to make quite a few plans with Bucky, but it looks like that might be off the cards. 

Still, he's got dinner to look forward to, and as soon as the meeting is over he tries to escape. 

No such luck.

Natasha and Sam are blocking his exit, matching raised eyebrows. He wonders about those two sometimes. 

“You haven’t told us about your adventures in online dating for days,” Natasha says, narrowing her eyes. “What gives? You’ve not given up, have you?”

“Kinda.” Natasha opens her mouth, probably to give him a speech about why he shouldn’t be such a quitter, but he cuts her off. “I might have met someone.”

Sam squeaks, then clears his throat. “Can we all pretend that noise was a little more manly?” When Natasha and Steve exchange an amused glance, Sam says brightly, “So! Tell us about them!”

Steve is pretty sure his smile turns goofy. “His name is Bucky. He’s a professor in particle physics at NYU. Ex-army, and he’s kinda awesome.”

“No weird fanboying about you being Cap?”

Steve shakes his head. “He knew it was me, of course he did, but he was really cool about the whole thing.”

“Have you had sex yet?” Natasha asks, and Steve gapes at her. 

“No comment.”

“That’s a yes.”

“No it isn’t. No comment means no comment.”

She smirks. “Do you ever jerk off?”

“Definitely no comment,” Steve shoots back, and instantly realizes his mistake. 

“See? It means yes.”

“We haven’t, though.” He looks at the floor, and mumbles, “Not in person, anyway.”

“Ooooooh, sexting? Phone sex? You dog, Rogers.”

Steve gives Sam a patient look. “Can you get her to shut up? Because I’ve been trying to stop her busting my balls for years now.”

“You honestly think I’d have more luck?” Sam asks, his expression sardonic, and Steve shrugs, taking a pot shot at something he’s suspected for a while.

“Well, I just thought, considering how close you two are these days…”

Sam coughs and Natasha’s hand twitches as though she was going for her knife but thought the better of it. “What do you mean?” Natasha asks, her voice dangerously calm.

“I think you know,” Steve retorts, trying not to sound quite as smug as he feels. He’s only partially successful. 

“If you tell anyone…” Natasha says, her tone steely, but Steve just laughs.

“I don’t intend to. I haven’t yet, have I?”

“True.” She eyes him speculatively. Sam still looks like he wants to sink into the floor. “Well, make sure you don’t. It’s nobody’s business but ours.”

“Which is why I haven’t said anything before now.” Steve looks at his phone. He’s supposed to be meeting Bucky in just over two hours. “I’d better go. Bucky and I are having dinner tonight.”

Natasha grins. “Here’s hoping you get a little more than phone sex tonight, then, Rogers.”

“I’m sure I will,” Steve says, just to see the look on their faces. He’s not disappointed. As he steps into the elevator, he turns around. “Not that you two will ever know.” And with that parting shot, the doors close, and he collapses into fits of laughter. He’s finally got one up on Natasha after so many years of always being two steps behind, and good god it feels good. 

***

Steve puts on a black button down paired with black pants that showcase his ass to perfection, and heads out to the restaurant. It’s local—a hole-in-the-wall pizza place that he loves. The pizza tastes familiar, almost like what he used to get in the forties, but better—richer. 

Bucky’s already there, waiting, when Steve arrives. He stands to greet Steve, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Been waiting long?” Steve asks, and Bucky shakes his head. 

“Nah, only about ten minutes. My last class of the day finished late and I rushed getting ready, but I rushed so much I ended up being early.”

Steve laughs. “Yeah, I’ve been there. So how was your day?”

From that moment, the conversation flows as freely as the beer they drink with dinner; although Bucky doesn’t drink half as much as Steve, and Steve is glad. He doesn’t want Bucky to be drunk tonight.

They both opt for dessert. Steve is pretty sure they both know where the night is leading, and neither of them want to rush it. They now they’ll get there, all in good time. 

Bucky plumps for banoffee pie, and Steve for honeycomb cheesecake. They end up sharing, though—feeding each other bites while exchanging heated looks. They split the check again, although Steve tries to insist on paying over half given the amount of beer he drank. Bucky just mock glares at him. 

As they make their way outside, Bucky takes his hand, and they walk for a few moments in comfortable silence. "So," Bucky says casually, as they meander along the sidewalk. "Your place or mine?"

"My bed is a California King," Steve offers. 

"Sold," Bucky says with a laugh. 

***

They're not far from Steve's, thankfully, and by the time they get in the door of his apartment they're kissing frantically. 

"Fuck, Steve, where's the bedroom?" Bucky murmurs against his lips, and Steve grabs his hand, leading him through. "Nice place," Bucky adds, looking into Steve's eyes. "The view is particularly amazing."

The view from his window is the city, and it is a pretty nice view, but Steve is certain that's not what Bucky's talking about. "I'm pretty sure it's never been as breathtaking," he replies softly, and Bucky blushes. 

Steve lifts his hands up to the buttons on Bucky's dark blue shirt. "Can I?"

Bucky nods. "I'd like to return the favor, but it'll take me about twice as long and really I just want us both to get naked," he confesses, laughing, and Steve can't help but kiss him again. 

He strips both their shirts off, and Bucky steps back, giving him a look which is equal parts nerves and defiance. His prosthetic hangs by his side, joined to the short stump of left arm. 

"Is it easier if you take that off?" Steve asks, keeping his tone matter of fact, and Bucky exhales, smiling and nodding. 

"Yeah." He takes it off, and Steve smiles, kissing him. 

"Did you think it would make a difference?"

Bucky shrugs, looking at the floor. "It has done to some people."

"Their loss is my gain. But I'm sorry that happened to you. Those people were assholes."

Bucky looks at him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "Their loss is your gain? You mean that?"

Steve nods, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist. "In case you hadn't realized, I really, really like you."

"I like you too, Steve," Bucky replies, leaning in and nuzzling the juncture of Steve's neck. "I like you a lot."

"I'm glad to hear it," Steve murmurs, and then they're kissing again, heated and deep. Bucky's hand trails down his chest, squeezing at his nipples as they pass and making him gasp, before pressing against his half hard cock through his pants. 

"Pants off," Bucky says, and it's so clearly not a request. Steve strips first Bucky, then himself, out of pants, underwear, shoes, and socks. They're finally naked, and when Steve sees Bucky's cock he can't help the whine in his throat. 

"Fuck, Bucky. You said it was pretty big. You didn't tell me it was that big."

Bucky's cock is huge, and it's not even fully hard yet. It's long, and thick, and flushed a deep, rosy pink. Steve wants to taste him so much that it's more like a craving. 

"Can I suck you?" he asks, and Bucky laughs, tucking his long hair behind his ears. 

"Yeah, fuck, Steve. Want that pretty mouth on my dick."

Steve doesn't even think about it—just drops to his knees and nuzzles Bucky's dick, inhaling the musky scent of him. He smells so good that Steve's mouth starts to water.

Bucky’s cock twitches against his cheek, and Steve takes it into his mouth, sucking it to full hardness until it pushes his lips wide open. Precome drips onto his tongue, and he swallows, moaning. 

As he sucks, he uses his hand to stroke the inches that won’t fit in his mouth. Saliva drips down, easing the way, and Bucky’s hand holds the back of Steve's head—not pushing, but petting his hair. 

Steve almost loses himself in the act, until Bucky’s grip tightens slightly and he gasps.

“Steve, wait, stop.”

Steve pulls off and looks up curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Bucky replies, laughing. “But if you don’t stop this is gonna be over way too quickly.”

That makes Steve grin, and he gets to his feet, pulling Bucky into a deep kiss. “You gonna fuck me?” he asks between kisses, and Bucky nods. 

“On the bed, baby. Hands and knees.”

Steve does as he’s told, getting out the lube and handing it to Bucky before positioning himself. 

“Condom?” Bucky says slowly, but Steve shakes his head. 

“Supersoldier serum. Means I can’t catch or carry anything.”

“Anything?”

“Not even a cold,” Steve replies, grinning.

“Well. Ain’t that something,” Bucky mutters, before spreading Steve's asscheeks wide. He leans down, blowing gently across Steve's hole, and Steve bites his lip in anticipation. 

Bucky starts by sucking on his balls, then kissing up his taint before licking teasingly over his asshole. Steve gasps, trying not to push back. 

"It's okay, baby. I'm gonna take care of you." Bucky nips gently around Steve's hole, interspersing teeth with tongue. Then, just when Steve feels like he could cry with frustration, Bucky pushes his tongue inside, just a little bit. Steve whines eagerly, thighs quivering and cock leaking, as Bucky starts to tonguefuck him properly. 

"Oh fuck, Bucky, yeah, oh my god, love your mouth on me, love you eating out my ass, oh fuck, fuck!" He gives a short cry, and Bucky laughs against him, pressing a lubed finger in next to his tongue and moving them in counterpoint. 

Steve loses track of time. His whole existence is the pleasure of Bucky's tongue in his ass. He's whimpering pretty much constantly now; Bucky's mouth on him feels so fucking good that he could come just from this. But he grits his teeth. He doesn't want to come until Bucky's inside him, fucking him. 

Bucky pulls back, pressing another finger in beside the first as he kisses and bites across Steve's asscheeks. "Fuck, Steve, you're so hot."

"Want you, Buck," Steve gasps. "I just want your cock, please!"

"If you're sure," Bucky says, and pulls out his fingers. As Bucky slicks his cock, Steve turns over. 

"Wanna see you fucking me," Steve explains in answer to Bucky's questioning look. 

Bucky nods. "Fuck, yeah, Steve. Wanna watch you fall apart for me."

Steve pulls his knees up to his chest and spreads them wide. "Come on, Buck. Get that lovely big cock inside me."

"Fuuuuuuck, Steve." Bucky exhales hard, closing his eyes briefly. "Do you have any idea how hot you are?"

Steve clenches his hole in response, and Bucky bites his lip. As soon as Steve relaxes again, he positions himself. He pushes inside slowly; so slowly that Steve can feel every glorious inch as the burn and stretch overwhelm his senses. 

"Jesus fuck, Bucky," Steve says, huffing a laugh. "Feels like your cock is splitting me open, fuck, feels so fucking good."

"You like that?" Bucky asks, hips pressing against Steve's ass. He bends, leaning on his arm as he goes to kiss Steve deeply. 

"I love it," Steve says honestly. He feels his muscles slowly relax around the intrusion, and cups Bucky's face gently in his palm, wrapping his legs around Bucky's back. "You can move. Please. Fuck me, Buck."

Bucky grins at him, and Steve tucks an errant hair begins Bucky's ear as he begins to move. His thrusts are slow and deep, brushing up against Steve's prostate on every movement. 

It's both too much and not enough, and Steve pushes down against Bucky's hips. "You gonna fuck me or what?" he asks, his tone a challenge. Bucky smirks and speeds up his hips until, "Oh my god yes yes yes right there!" Steve cries out. Instead of slowing again, Bucky fucks him harder, faster, until the only noise Steve is able to make is, "Ah, ah, ah!"

He spits on his hand and reaches down, stroking his cock in time with Bucky's thrusts. 

"Oh fuck yeah, Steve," Bucky manages. "Touch yourself, stroke that beautiful big cock and come for me."

"Yeah, Buck," Steve whines, felling his pleasure build. "I'm gonna come so hard, just don't stop fucking me, don't ever stop!"

Bucky leans down to kiss him. "Come on, Steve. Let me see you come all over yourself. Want to taste you."

Yeah, Steve's really fucking close. "Oh my god," he says, panting. "Yeah, fuck I'm gonna come, gonna come so hard!"

"Do it, Steve. Come for me."

Steve squeezes his cock under the head on the upstroke and that's it, he's coming so hard his toes curl, crying out Bucky's name as his cock pulses for what seems like forever. Bucky fucks him through it, thrusts speeding up, and Steve can tell he's close. 

Steve swipes his fingers over the head of his cock, catching the come dripping there, and holds them up to Bucky. Bucky sucks them into his mouth, moaning, then pulls back, gasping. "Oh fuck, Steve, _Steve_!" he cries, thrusting deep inside Steve as he comes. Steve is pretty sure he's never seen anyone look so beautiful. 

Bucky leans down and kisses him deeply, pulling his cock out slowly. Steve winces slightly at the sting, hating the empty feeling after being filled so completely. Kneeling back, Bucky looks down and laughs softly. 

"Fuck, my come is dripping out your asshole. That's so fucking hot." He smiles down at Steve. "I've never gone bareback before."

Steve stretches out his legs, drawing Bucky down to lie beside him and kissing him. "And how was it?"

"Amazing." Bucky grins at him. "You're amazing."

Steve grins back, then yawns. "Sleep?"

"You don't wanna clean up?" Bucky asks. 

Steve shakes his head. "We'll shower in the morning."

Bucky rests his head on Steve's chest, wrapping his arm around Steve's waist, and it's not long before Steve falls into a deep sleep. 

***

He's so chipper the following day that he's almost certain that Natasha is going to kill him. But half way through the afternoon, Tony calls another meeting. 

"I've got more intel on the Hydra base," he tells the group. "We need to move, and we need to move fast. We leave tonight at 2100."

Well. There go Steve's plans with Bucky. 

He calls him between classes, and Bucky picks up on the first ring. _"Hey!"_

"Hey, Buck," Steve says. "I'm really sorry, but something’s come up with work and I have to leave for South America tonight. I'm so sorry."

Bucky laughs down the phone. _"Don't worry, Steve. I get it. You gotta go save the world sometimes. Just.. be careful, okay? You come back."_

The ‘to me’ is implied strongly enough that Steve's heart skips a beat. "I will."

_"Okay. Call me when you're back?"_

"I will."

They say their goodbyes and Steve ends the call, sighing. Sometimes being an Avenger really sucks. 

***

The mission takes three days, and by the end they're all exhausted. Steve has a couple of bullet scrapes, Sam has a knife wound in his shoulder, and Natasha has a gash above her eye. They look a sorry lot as they travel home in the quinjet, dirty and half asleep. 

As soon as they land, Steve goes home to his apartment, shoots off a quick text to Bucky to let him know he's home safe, and collapses into bed, unconscious immediately. 

He wakes up six hours later to three missed calls from Bucky and a text that just reads, _???_ Instead of replying, Steve showers and gets ready, heading out to Bucky's apartment. 

When Bucky opens the door, he's grinning. Without a word, he grabs Steve's collar and hauls him inside, kissing him deeply. 

"Missed you," Bucky murmurs at length.

"Get any new OKCupid matches while I was away?" Steve jokes, sitting next to Bucky on the sofa. 

"Nah. I'm thinking about deleting it, actually. Figure why bother keeping it when I've found what I was looking for."

There's a question in Bucky's gaze that Steve answers with a kiss. 

"Sounds about right. Delete them together on three?"

As the app disappears from his phone, and Bucky draws him into a kiss, Steve feels no regrets. 

He'll have to send Sam and Natasha a muffin basket or something to say thank you.


End file.
